Afterwards
by Blossoming Rose18
Summary: A girl named Star Daniels returned to sweet amoris after a pretty surprising event. She was castiels girl friend in High school, but she got pregnant. She left him one night so he could live his life. Now she is back with not one but two little ones tagging along. Read to find out what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

"To say that I am scared would be an understatement...I'M TERRIFIED

"You see, me and Castiel have been dating for about...well since 8th grade...we're starting 11th grade when the summer is over.

Gosh, I can't believe I'm doing this! I thought while I knocked on his apartment door

"WHO IS IT? IT'S 11 AT NIGHT!" He yelled back.

"Cas! Open the door" I yelled back.

The door opened in a second reveling my handsome boyfriend in boxers and no shirt

He laughed "well, are you gonna stand there or come out of the cold?" He asked with a smirk

"Castiel, we need to talk" I said

His face dropped "Star?"

"It's over"


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been 4 and a half years since that night...the night I shattered my own I had to leave, if I stayed I'd just be holding Castiel back!

"Momma!" Zoey cried.

"Shhhh, baby I'm here" I coed.

Now you see why I left, I was pregnant and I knew Castiel wasn't ready...I don't think he'd ever be Castiel, as much as no one thinks so, he's something special. I swear him and Lysander are gonna be Rock Stars some day, and he doesn't need kids holding him I said KIDS! I have A boy named Zayn and a girl named Zoey. Zayn is the spitting image of Castiel before he died his hair. You'd only have to see Cas once to know he was Zayn's Dad. Zoey, she looks like me, but she's got Castiel's bright red hair like when he died his, how that happened i'll never know. She's also got Castiel's stone cold eyes. The eyes that I once, no the eyes that I still love.


	3. Chapter 3

'Sweet Amoris' was the sign I saw while driving into town.

"Momma, why are we here?" Zayn asked.

"So you can go to school" I replied. "What's school?" Zoey asked

"A wonderful place" I replied.

"If its so wonderful why do kids always complain about it?" Zayn asked.

I sighed "you know, your too smart for your age"

"No your just not smart" Zayn said while sticking his tongue at me.

"Nice kids I have" I mumbled.

Why am I going back? Well I'm having money troubles...AKA I'm broke! I called my old friend Violette and she has an apartment here, and she said we could move in with her.

"Maybe it's for the best.

"Violette!" I yelled while getting out of the car and running to hug her.

"It's so great to see you!" She said with a smile.

"You too! But are you sure this is no problem?" I asked her.

"It's fine, I'm lonely, it'll be nice having company" she said with a smile.

"Ok, well do you wanna meet them?" I asked. She nodded her head and we started walking to the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Zayn's P.O.V

"Who's that!" Zoey asked.

"Donno" I said.

"Is she our sissy?" She asked.

"Does mom really look that old?" I replied.

"She could've had her when she was one" she said.

"Zoey"

"Ya?" She said

"No" I replied.

"Wha?"

"Just no!" I replied again.

"Do you think daddy will be here?" She asked

Not this again! She's been talking about our daddy for weeks now! Mom said he's dead!

"Zo! Mom said he died in a fire!" I replied.

"I'm not stupid! I've seen once upon a time! She just lying to us cuz he left her!" Zoey yelled.

"Zoey, shhhh they're coming!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Zo, Zayn. This is my friend Violette!" I told them.

"Hi! I'm Zoey! I like your hair!" Zo said.

"Hi" Zayn said.

"You two are so cute! You wanna see your rooms?" Violette asked with a smile.

"YESS!" Zoey said while jumping out of the car. I watched as Violette and zoey ran into the apartment building. It's nice to know they'll get along.

"Zo's talking about dad again!" Zayn snapped me out of my thoughts. "What!?" I asked.

"She's says that your just lying, and that he probably just left you" Zayn said. They're so much like Castiel. Say what you want about Castiel hating school, but one thing he's not is stupid! If anything he's the smartest guy I know, I guess that's where Zayn and Zo get it from.

"Mom?" Zayn asked.

I bent down to his level and sighed "I left him"

"What?" Zayn asked.

"We were young and your dad had a lot of dreams. I thought having kids would ruin them for him, so I left" I replied.

"Do you think you'll ever see him again?" Zayn asked.

"I wouldn't count on it, last time I saw him he was dead set on getting out of this town" I said while thinking back to how Castiel always ranted about how he hated sweet amoris.

"I hate him!" Zayn said

"Zayn, he was a good man" I said.

"I hate him! If he was good he would've came after you and stopped you from leaving" he said.

I stood up "I have gotta stop letting you watching so much T.V" I mumbled.

"No! T.V is my life!" Zayn yelled.

I laughed "ok, well lets go inside where there's a T.V"


	6. Chapter 6

After we put the twins to bed, Violette called someone.

"Who did you"I got cut of by the door opening.

"STAR!" I heard Iris yell, while running to hug me.

"Shhh, don't wake the kids" Violette said.

"We have got to catch up!" Iris said with a smile.

"Ok first question, are they Castiel's?" Iris asked. I sighed "Yes, but don't tell anyone"

"She won't have to, one look at Zayn and its not hard to see" Violette said.

"Ok, my turn to ask a question!" I said. "Ask away" Iris said.

"Is he still here? In sweet amoris?" I asked. Iris smiled "I knew it! You're still in love with him!"

"To answer your question, yes! He has an apartment in the building there" Violette said while pointing at the apartment building out the window.

"I guess it's violette's turn" I said.

"Ummm, where did you go?" She asked.

"That's a hard question, I went a lot of places. New York, London, L.A, now back here" I said with a smile.

"My turn, do you wanna get back together with Castiel?" Iris asked.

I sighed "No, I left for a reason and I'm gonna stick to that reason"

"Please!" Violette said.

"Please what?" I asked.

Iris sighed "Castiel is, well he hasn't been himself since you left"

"The first week of school after you left, he was like a zombie! He wore baggy clothes, actually went to class and he wouldn't talk to anyone" Violette said.

"After the second month he finally broke down and started dating amber"iris said.

"Amber barley lets Lysander or Alexy talk to him." Violette said. I started laughing "Castiel is listening to amber?"

"Yes, and you need to help him" iris said.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoey's P.O.V

I was woken up by someone yelling "STAR"

God I can't help it, lets go see what they're talking about.

"Ok first question, are they Castiel's?" I heard a weird voice ask. Castiel? Who's that?

"Yes, but don't tell anyone" mom said.

"OMG, my dad is named Castiel!

"She won't have to, one look at Zayn and its not hard to see" Violette said.

"Ok, my turn to ask a question!" Mom said. Are they playing twenty questions? Cuz Fox said that game is so last year.

"Ask away" The voice said.

"Is he still here? In sweet amoris?" Mom asked. He? She can't mean..I KNEW IT! He's not dead!"I knew it! You're still in love with him!" The voice said.

"To answer your question, yes! He has an apartment in the building there" Violette said.

I went back to my room and looked out my widow, that has to be the apartment Violette means.I'm so close! I'm so close to finding my daddy!


	8. Chapter 8

I can't help but stare at that building, Castiel is in there somewhere! No star, keep heading to the the park my brain told me. But my heart kept telling me, Go inside you love him! No! The last thing I wanted to see at the park was Demon! If he's here that means Cas is too.

"There's demon" Iris said.

"Cute puppy" Zayn said wearing Castiel's number one smirk.

"I wanna swing!" Zoey said.

"I'll take you!" Violette said while running to the swings with Zoey.

"Star, common, lets go to the water with Zayn" iris said.

"How deep do you think it is?" Zayn asked.

"To deep for you" I replied.

"Ya way to deep" iris said.

"Wanna have a race?" Zayn asked while jumping up.

"What kinda race?" Me and Iris asked a that same.

"To that tree and back!" Zayn said.

"You're on" me and Iris said while getting up.

"3, 2, 1 GO!" Zayn yelled and started running for the tree. Me and Iris jogged behind him, so he would win. But out for nowhere, Demon pushed Zayn to the ground.

"Zayn!" I yelled while me and Iris rushed over to him. Laughing, my son was laughing after he run over by a dog, who's bigger than him. God why does he act so much like Castiel?

"DEMON!" I heard Castiel's loud voice.


	9. Chapter 9

I couldn't, I can't see him now! I don't want to! Iris must have seen my uneasiness, because she gabbed mine and zayn's hands and started running to the swings after she yelled "Thanks a lot Castiel!"

"What was that about?" Violette asked.

"Just Castiel being an idiot" iris said.

"CASTIEL? Who Castiel?" Zoey asked with a giant smile on her face.

"Him!" Zayn said while pointing to the red head with Demon.

"His hair is the same as mine!" Zoey said with a smile.

"Ya, but his is died, your is natural" I told her.

"I wanna go see the puppy!" Zoey said.

"Zo, I don't wanna take you over there" I replied.

"I'll take her over" iris said. I stared after them as they got closer and closer to Castiel.


	10. Chapter 10

Zoey's P.O.V

This is it! I'm going to see my daddy!

"What are you thinking about?" Iris asked.

"He's my dad!" I replied with a smile.

She stopped dead in her tracks "What?" S he asked.

"I'm not stupid!" I yelled back.

Iris sighed "ok, ya he is. But don't tel l him that right now, k?" Iris said.

"K" I promised. We finally got over to my dad, and god i s he handsome! He reminds me of Taylor Lautner!

"Who's the kid?" He asked.

"This is Zoey, and she wanted to meet De mon!" Iris said.

"You know kid, Demon isn't a nice fluffy puppy!" He said with the same smirk Zayn aways has.

"So? It's not like he'd eat me!" I replied. He laughed. "What kind of mother doesn't teach there kid manners and lets them die their hair red?" He asked while bending down to my level.

"My mother, and your mother" I replied.

He laughed "you've got spunk kid, my names Castiel Gray"

"Zoey Daniels!" I replied with a smile.

His face dropped a little "I used to know someone with that last name"

MY MOM! HE REMEMBERS HER! I have to get them back together.

"Star Daniels?" I asked.

Castiel's eyes widened "you know her?" He asked. I was about to answer when Iris picked m e up.

"It was nice seeing you Castiel! But we have to go!" She said while running out over to my mom.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel's POV

That little girl, she knows star! Maybe she knows where she is! I've been searching for 3 years! I can't let it slip away!

"Iris Wait!" I yelled.

But Iris didn't stop, she just ran over to Violette, a green haired girl and the boy demon ran over!bThe girl with green hair, it can't be her, can it? She turned around a little and I saw her eyes! It's her! She has Star's eyes. They were about to leave the park.

"Star!" I yelled.


	12. Chapter 12

"Star!" He yelled.

I did the only thing I could think of, I bolted to the apartment building. After awhile Violette, iris and the twins ran in.

"Momma" Zoey said.

"Ya?" I asked.

"Why did you run?" She asked while sitting on my lap.

"No reasons" I replied.

"He's my dad isn't he" she replied.

"How" I mumbled.

"Like you said, I'm too smart for my age" she replied.

"Zayn come here" I said while patting the spot beside me.

"Do you two wanna know about your dad?" I asked and got a nod out of both of them.

"Well, when I was 13 I started dating Castiel Grey, the school Bad Boy. It was all good until I got pregnant at the begining of summer break when i was 15" I said.

"What about daddy?" Zoey asked.

"Well your dad was in a band, and was gonna be a rock star. I thought having a kid would just hold him back from his dream, so I broke up with him and moved across th e country where I had you two. And you k now the rest" I said with a smile.

"I've never seen him on T.V, why isn't he a rock star?" Zayn asked.

"Iris, Violette?" I asked.

Iris sighed "well when your mom left, he quit playing. He runs a music shop right now"

"Are you ever gonna tell him about us?" Zoey asked with hope in her eyes. "Sweetie, Castiel is...well he's very different ! We didn't leave on go terms so probably not" I said.

She started crying "plewes ! I wanna see dada again!"

"Zo, I'm sorry" I said.

"I'm goning to bed!" She screamed.


	13. Chapter 13

Iris' P.O.V

If Star won't go to Castiel, I need to get him to go to her! But I'll need help of course. "Lys!" I yelled while running to my boyfriend who's writing in his notebook under the tree.

"Why hello iris" he replied while closing his notebook.

"I need your help!" I said while sitting beside him.

"What for?" He asked.

"Do you want Castiel to be, well the old Castiel?" I asked.

Lys sighed "As nice as that would be, I don't think it will ever happen. Unless Star just showed up out of the blue"

I laughed "She did! She's living with Violette!"

Lys just stared at me for a while, until a smile broke out on his face.

"So I can get my Best friend back!" He said.

"Ya, but there's one, or actually 2 problems" I replied.

"What are they?" He asked.

"Well, star doesn't seem to want anything to do with Castiel." I said.

"We can work on that" lys said.

I sighed "the bigger problem is, the reason why she broke up with him"

"And what is that reason?" He asked.

"She has twins, a boy and a girl! The girl wants to meet him, but the boy wants nothing to do with him" I said

Lys didn't even looked shocked.

"Lys! Why don't you look surprised?" I asked.

"I had a feeling she was pregnant. Those last few days she was in the washroom a lot, she was eating more than usually and I just had a feeling" he replied.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked.


	14. Chapter 14

Lysander's P.O.V

I have to talk to Castiel. "What do you want?" Amber asked as she opened up the door to Castiel's apartment.

"I'm here to see Castiel" I replied.

She smirked "Sorry he's not here. "Hey Lys" Castiel said while walking up behind amber. God, he's getting better already! A week a go he'd just let amber slam the door in my face. "Can I speak to you alone?" I asked.

"Ya sure, Amber?" Castiel said while turning to Amber.

"Can't he come back another time?" She said.

"I wasn't asking you! Leave so I can talk to lys!" He said in the rude manner that he always used to use. Amber looked shocked "ok" she said while stepping out of his apartment.

"Lys she's here! I saw her! It has to be her!" Castiel said before I even sat down.

"I know, Iris told me!" I replied.

"I don't know what to do lys, I just don't know" he said while holding his head.

I sighed "I think first things first, you've gotta let Amber go"

Castiel stared at me for awhile "what?"

"You have to break up with her" I replied. "No!" He said.

"Why not, I thought she irritated you" I replied.

"She does, but that'd just be playing right into Star's hands!" Castiel snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"She ruined me! I was the bad boy of sweet amoris, but she made me fall apart!" He yelled.

"Then maybe her coming back, is a sign that its time go back to being the old castiel" I tried to reason with him.

"No! It's a curse! I don't know why she's here, but I don't need her screwing up what left of my life I still have" Castiel said.


	15. Chapter 15

Iris's P.O.V

"This gonna be harder than we thought" I said.

"Does he really want nothing to do with her?" Violette asked.

Lysander sighed "He was really hurt, like nothing I've ever seen before"

"Come on! This is Castiel we're talking about! The dude is cold to the core!" Alexy said.

Lysander glared at Alexy "You don't know Castiel like I do. He's not all the cold"

"So, what's the plan then?" Alexy asked. "Well, we were hoping you might have one" Violette said while blushing. She totally likes Alexy, me and Star will have to get them together some time.

"Ummmm, you said she had kids, so why not use them?" Alexy said.

"Cuz they're kids! We don't want to bring them into this! Especially with how emotional Castiel is right now!" I snapped at him.

"Iris, he might have a point" Violette said. "But this is castiel we're talking about!" i yelled.

"Castiel may have a temper but he'd never snap at a child" Lysander said.

"You don't know that for sure though!" I yelled.

"Whoa! Why are you all getting so worked up about this!" Alexy asked.

"Because you brought up the idea of bringing those poor kids into this!" I yelled at him.

"Well someone's on their period" i heard him mummble. HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! I don't care if violette has a crush on him, i'll kill him!

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" i yelled.

"Nothing!" he said with a smirk. "You did not say nothing!" I snapped at him.

"GUYS STOP!" violette yelled.

"But he"

Lysander cut me off "We need to find a way to get Star and castiel back together. Yelling at each other wont solve a thing"


	16. Chapter 16

Zoey's P.O.V

If mamma won't let me see daddy, I'll see him myself!

"What are you doing?" Zayn asked while sitting on my bed.

"Going to find daddy" I replied while packing stuff in my book bag.

"Your an idiot! You're gonna get lost" Zayn replied.

"You're an idiot!" I yelled back at him.

"Why do you keep going on with this? Who says he even wants you?" He asked. Why do I keep going on with this? What if Zayn's right and he doesn't even want me.

"Cuz I don't wanna keep wondering why I don't have a dad!" I yelled back.

"So you rather not have a mom?" Zayn asked.

I love mommy, I can't live without her. "Zayn, I have to do this! I'll never forgive myself if I don't!" I said. Zayn sighed "fine, go! But I'm done"

"What?" I asked.

"If you leave you lose me! Take your pick" he said while walking out of my room. He's kidding right? It's Zayn he's always joking! Plus when I get mommy and daddy back together he'll be happy! Daddy here I come!


	17. Chapter 17

"Zoey?" I asked while walking into her empty room.

"Zo, where are you?" I yelled.

Oh no, she didn't...she can't...is she looking for Castiel?

"ZAYN!" I yelled while running into his room finding him waking up. "Wah?" He mumbled.

"Zoey, where's Zoey?" I asked him.

"Zoey, is in her room" he mumbled.

He doesn't know, oh god what am I gonna do.

"Vi" I said while walking into her room.

"Alexy" I heard her mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

"Alexy I love you!" She mumbled.

Now don't get me wrong, I'm worried about Zoey but I'm still a kid myself, so there's no way I'm passing up the chance to bug Violette about this.

"Oh Violette! I love you too!" I said in my 'boy' voice.

"Really? Lets go get married!" Violette yelled while bolting up.

"Well that didn't take long!" I said.

She stared at me "Star? I though you were Al"

"Alexy?" I asked with a smirk.

"NO!" She said with a blush.

I laughed "what ever you say. But I really need your help Zoey is gone!"

"Gone?"she asked.

"I think she's looking for Castiel" I replied.

"What should we do?" She asked. "Ummmmm"


	18. Chapter 18

Castiel's P.O.V

*knock*

Who the hell is knocking on my door at...6 in the morning?

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at the door.

*Knock*

They/em better have a REALLY good reason for this.

"WHAT!" i yelled while walking to the door. When i opened the door i saw the little girl from ealier, the one that knows Star.

"Hi" she squeaked.

"Ummm, what are you doing here? Better yet how did you get here?" I asked while bending down to her level.

"I have my ways" She said with a smirk. Why does my heart hurt so much when i look at her?

"Ok, But why are you here?" i asked.

She frowned "I wanted to see the puppy"

"Where's your mom and dad?" i asked.

"My mom's at the apartment and my daddy is with me" she said. Her dad is with her...this kid is nuts.

"What?" i asked.

She laughed "I'm Zoey Daniels, your Daughter!"

Yep she's defenatly Nuts.

I sighed "Zoey, i'm sorry but i don't have a kid"

She laughed again "No, you have two"

"WHAT" i asked.

"Me and zayn" she replied.

I have kids? She's gotta be messing with me! I'm gonna kill iris after this.

"Did Iris put you up to this?" i asked.

"No, no one knows i left" she said with a smile.

I laughed "Who's your mom then?" I've only slept with one girl in my whole life, so i know i don't have a kid!

"Star Daniels" she said the name of that one girl.


	19. Chapter 19

Castiel's P.O.V

This kid is kidding, this has got to be a joke

"don't lie to me, it's not funny!" i snapped at her

"I'm not lieing! My mommy's name is star Daniels and you're my daddy!" she screamed

Great she's gonna wake the neghbors

"How do you know i'm your dad?" i asked

She glared at me "Cuz i do! You look just like my brother!"

"So what?" i asked

"You're my daddy!" she said

"Am not" i said

"Are to"

"are not"

"Are too"

"are not"

"YOU ARE TOO, SO SHUT YOUR FLIPPING MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!" she screamed

Damn she's got a mouth on her, she reminds me of well...me.

"Hello? You gonna say anything?" she asked

"I thought you just said to shut my mouth?" i asked with a smirk

She glared "Stop being a meany!"

"What do you want from me any way?" i asked

"I want to be a family, a real one!" She said with a bright smile

"What?" i asked

"Marry my mom!"


	20. Chapter 20

STAR's P.O.V

"zOEY!" i screamed while running down the street

"ZOEY WHERE ARE YOU!" I yelled

Where did she go? what if she hurt? Or what if...no she couldn't have found castiel, could she?

"Looking for something?" I heard a voice from behind me

"Yes, I'm looking for a little girl namd Zoey" i said while turning around to come face to face with none other than prince blondie Nathaniel

"S-star?" he asked with a smile

"Nat! Its nice to see you again" I said with a face smile hoping he would just leave me alone

"How have you been" he asked

"Good. I'd really like to stay and catch up, but i really need to find Zoey" I said

"Who's Zoey?" he asked

I sighed "My daughter"

Nathaniel just gave me a blank look, but i don't care what he or anyone thinks of me anymore.

"I have to go" I said while turning around

"wAIT!" He said while grabbing my arm

"what?" i asked

"Your daughter, how old is she?" He asked

"5" i replied

Nathaniel didn't reply for awhile but you could tell he was thinking.

"She's castiel's" He replied

"So what if she is" i asked with a glare

Nathaniel did something i never would have expected hi to do.


	21. Chapter 21

STAR'S P.O.V

Nathaniel got on both his knees

"PLEASE GET BACK TOGETHER WITH CASTIEL!" He begged

"Wha" i mummbled

"Please! My sister needs to move on with her life!" He said

I glared at him "So i need to take him back so she can move on? Who says i didn't leave so i could move on?"

"Star i didn't mean it that way! Castiel is just using my sister to get over you" he said

"How do you know?" i asked

he sighed "Well..."

Aparently after I left Castiel stopped playing the gitar, he started going to class, he stopped talking to people and he was practically dead to the world.

He started dating Amber two years after i left. It hasn't been serious but Amber thinks he's gonna propose.

"He still loves you! One time he even called Amber, Star! She was mad for a week and he didn't even seem to care!" Nathaniel pleaded

"He called her me?" i asked

"Ya! He would never do that unless he was thinking of you" Nathaniel said

"I still don't believe you" I mummbled

"Star, he gave up music for you! He learned how to use google so he could search for you!" He said

"He googled me?" I asked

Nathaniel smirked and said "He even got facebook so he could stalk you on it"

Maybe he does still love me...but do i love him?

"Star, i may not like him, but he was still is, and you can save him" Nathaniel pleaded

"I don't know" I reasoned

"Please just think about it?" he asked

I sighed "Fine I'll think about it, but you have to help me find Zoey!" I said

"Deal!" He said with a smile


	22. Chapter 22

Castiel's P.O.V

Here in front of me is the daughter of the girl i can't forget about, asking the impossible.

"No" i said.

"WHY NOT!" She screamed.

"I have a girlfriend" I said.

She glared at "So? Dump the witch".

God this kid is just as rude as me, but she can pull it off because she looks like an angel. "your mother left me! Not the other way around!" I yelled at her.

"what?" She asked in a soft voice.

I sighed "What has she been telling you?"

"She said you died in a fire."

Just like Star, to tell her something like that so she wont get hurt. "Then how did you find me?" i asked.

"I heard her talking about you with her friends" She replied.

Star talked about me? "come in" i said.

"REALLY!" She yelled with hope in her little grey eyes.

"Ya, i wanna hear about your mom" I replied.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Star's POV

Well I ran into Nathaniel so far but I want to find my Zoey. Where could she have gone? The only place I can think of is. Castiel's. But how could she find his apartment? I guess the only way to find out is to actually check.

"Uh. Nathaniel?"

"Yes?"

"You know where Castiel lives right?"

"You think she is there don't you?" Why is he so smart?

"Yeah. Kinda. Could we go check?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah let's go." So with that we turned around and headed back down the street. To Castiel's apartment. God I hope she isn't there.

Castiel's POV:

"Ok Zoey. Tell me about you and your brother." I told her. I really wanted to know what the heck was going on here.

"Well his name is Zane and momma says that he is the spitting image of you basically but with black hair. And we are both pretty smart and momma says were to smart for our age. You already know what I look like and momma doesn't know how I got my red hair but I like it. We are actually living across the street at Violets apartment." She stated.

"Wow" that was literally all I could say. I was about to say some thing else when I was interrupted.

*knock*

Who could it be now. Last time it was a kid. What's next?

"Coming" I yelled. As I opened the door I couldn't believe what I saw. It was star she was here. I couldn't speak I was so shocked.

"Listen Castiel before you say anything I just want to know if my daughter is here." She told me. She looked kind of scared but why.

"Momma!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Oh Zoey!" Star picked her up and rocked her in her arms.

"Zoey why would you run away like that? You had me worried sick!" Star said worried.

"I wanted to find daddy momma. And I did look!" She pointed at me.

"Zoey how many time.." I cut her off before I could finish.

"Is it true star?" I asked. Her face dropped but Zoey just smiled wider. Star looked defeated.

"Yes." I could barely hear her she put her head down and barely whispered.

"Excuse me?" I asked again.

"Yes ok!" She yelled at me now. "Zoey is your kid." She calmed down now but I could tell she was on the verge of tears. She out Zoey down and fell on her knees.

"Star are you okay?" I knelt down next to her. She always looked so pretty no matter what but I hated when she cried. I don't even act like this with amber. That really tells you something.

"No I'm not okay. I never wanted you to find out and especially not like this!" She sobbed loudly.

"Shhh shhh it's okay." I said while wrapping my arms around her. God I've missed this girl for so long and she is finally back in my arms again.

"It's not okay Castiel. You were supposed to become a rock star and I was just going to hold you back." She sobbed again.

I laughed now and raised her face to look at me. "Star you were the one who kept me going. You were the one who kept raising me higher and higher. I couldn't live without you. I need you star." Before I could even think about it my body moved for me. I leaned in close to her and kissed her and she was kissing back. It just felt so right and now I was kissing her like we used to in high school but the moment was ruined.

"Eww momma!" Zoey yelled and star pulled away.

"Oh come on Zoey you couldn't let me and your mom have a moment together?" I said jokingly.

"Nope!" She stated happily. The little jerk. As I was thinking star started to get up and brush herself off.

"Come on Zoey we have to get back. Zane is probably scared." She said taking zoey's hand. I stepped in front of them both before they could leave though.

"Your not leaving here till you promise me one thing star." I said bluntly with a smirk on my face.

"What castiel?" She still looked afraid.

"You and the kids are going to come to the park at noon by the fountain. Ok?" I asked.

"Castiel I don't know." She said.

"Star I want to see my kids and I want to know them. I've already missed do much." I told her.

"Ok" she said. So I stepped aside and they left. I hope she keeps her promise. Fuck amber all I want is her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

Stars POV

I can't believe what just happened. Zoey ran away, found Castiel, and he kissed me. He actually kissed me. Why am I still in love with him. I thought I was over this. I finally got Zoey home and put her to bed for a little while longer since it was six thirty. Maybe I should go talk to Vi.

"Hey Vi are you awake?" I asked.

"Yeah. Did you find Zoey yet?"

"Yeah I just put her to sleep but can we talk?"

"Yeah sure what happened?"

"Well Zoey ran off and found Castiel."

"Wait she found him!"

"Yeah so I assumed for he worst and found his apartment and she was there. Everything was ok but I was to late and she already told him." I said

"And...?" She questioned.

"And he asked me if she was his and I said yes. But that's not what I'm confused about. I kind of broke down and was about to cry but he treated me like we never even broke up. Then he kissed me." I whispered the last part.

"WAIT! He kissed you!" She yelled.

"Yeah he did." I said again.

"Oh my gosh! He still loves you too!" She yelled again.

"Shhh calm down they are both still asleep. But he asked me to meet him at the park today. Should I go?" I asked her.

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"Yes you have to go. No more questions. Hope you have fun!" She told me.

"Ok"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Castiel's POV

Finally! She's back and she is going to be mine again! I don't think I've ever been this happy. But there is one last thing that I have to do. I grabbed my phone and looked through my contacts. I found ambers. She is the reason I never went to look for Star. She was the real reason we stayed apart for so long. I hit he call button.

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

"Hello" wow now I can start to hear her annoying voice.

"Amber we need to talk."

"About what sweetie?" Oh my gosh I hate that voice. And no one calls me sweetie.

"Were through." I stated bluntly.

"What!"she yelled through the phone.

"You heard me. Now don't talk to me again or come near me okay. Thanks." I hung up after that. I needed that so badly.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Star's POV

The kids are awake and I still feel like something is wrong. Zoey is of course jumping for joy but Zane seems so distant. Why are they so alike and so different at the same time.

"Ok guys we have fifteen minutes. You want to go early and play for a little while." Zane seemed to brighten up.

"Yes!" They both exclaimed.

"Ok let's go!" And we started our walk to the park.

(At the park.)

They were playing on the swings while I pushed them and stopped to check my phone. "12:05" Shit! We were late.

"C'mon guys e gotta go!" I yelled.

"Ok momma!" Zoey exclaimed.

"Ok" Zane mumbled. I hope he is ok.

We were walking towards the fountain and saw Castiel. He saw us too and smiled.

"Daddy!" Zoey yelled. Zane stayed walking by me. He frowned when he saw Castiel. I think he is mad at Castiel for not being there for him. As I thought castiel was now picking Zoey up in the air and he gave her a giant kiss on the cheek. That made me laugh. Me and Zane finally made it to them.

"Hey Zane what's up?" Castiel asked bending down to Zane's level.

"Nothing much but I did just me my dad." Zane said unamused.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Castiel questioned.

"No" Zane stated bluntly.

"Um ok" there was a moment of silence. Castiel could sense that Zane didn't like him. So u stepped in.

"Zane can I talk to you really quick?" I asked him.

"Yes momma." Now he looked like he thought he was in trouble. Zoey was just petting demon. At least she's happy.

"Alright c'mon baby." I said grabbing his hand. We walked to a near by tree and both sat down.

"What's wrong Zane?" I asked him.

"Why is he here now? Why couldn't he be there when we were born and at our birthdays momma? Why didn't he try to find you if he loves you so much?" He looked at me with his pleading gray eyes.

"I can't answer any of those questions baby but I can tell you one thing. He is going to be here from this day in and everyday after. He wants to be your dad. Ok?"

"You promise?" He asked me.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"Ok momma!" He immediately perked up and ran over to Castiel and Zoey. I'm glad we've got that settled.

I started to walk back over. The sight I saw was heart warming. I first saw Castiel talking to Zane and then Zane hugged him. I think Zane will actually like him now.

"I see you two are friends now." I said as I walked up.

"Yup he promised me and I trust him. Everything is gonna be great!" Zane exclaimed.

"Yeah me too." Castiel followed.

"Good!" I said too. "So do you two want to go okay at the park again?" I asked.

"Yes!" They both exclaimed so we all walked over to the park. They both ran off and so me and castiel sat on the bench where we could see them.

"So I see the kids like me. All you have to do is say you like me back and we can all be a family." Castiel blurted out like it was nothing at all.

"I'm just not sure Castiel. I didn't think that if we got back together that it would happen this fast." I said honestly.

"We don't have to start off quickly you know. We can go slow." He said putting his hand on mine and looking at me.

"I just don't know."

"Why?" He asked.

"I just can't explain it." I stated. He leaned in closer to me now.

"Then maybe this will help you." He said. Before I could even comprehend what he just said his lips came crashing down unto mine. His kiss felt so desperate and I knew I was desperate for him too. I loved him and I knew it. Why couldn't I just say yes already. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. Oh my god I missed him so much. We stayed like that till we broke away for air.

"Okay" I stated.

"Really!" He exclaimed.

"Yes!" I said hugging him.

"Well then my plan wasn't so dumb after all and it's going right in track." He said while getting down on one knee. He is not doing what I think he is. "Star Daniels I have loved you ever since the day we met. And now that I have you back I'm not letting you get away. Will you marry me?" He asked.

"YES! YES! YES!" I yelled pulling him in for another kiss. I have to go tell everyone!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Star's POV

I grabbed Castiel's hand and started pulling him along to where the kids were playing.

"Zoey Zane!" I yelled to them trying to contain my joy.

"Yes momma?" Zane asked when he got to me Zoey close behind.

I bent down to their level. "I have some big news kids! Me and daddy are getting back together!" I exclaimed.

"REALLY?!" Zoey yelled. They both looked equally as happy.

"Yes really. We're all gonna be a family!"

"Yay!" They said in unison coming closer to hug me. Castiel picked just that moment to come over and make this a family group hug. We all separated and Zoey stared straight at Zane.

"Zane we actually have a daddy now! Can you believe it?!" She yelled.

"Just barely but I'm glad it's true." He calmed down a bit and they both smiled back at us.

"Ok guys how about we head over to my house and get everyone settled." He started to walk towards demon and we all followed. Poor dog has been tied to that pole for a while now. We all walked back to his apartment complex and last time I didn't really get to see his apartment. Turn out its one of the best ones in town. Apparently it has three rooms. I guess we got lucky.

"So do you guys want to see your rooms?" Castiel asked the kids.

"Yes!" They both exclaimed. Turns out their rooms were kind of bland but he hasn't known he had kids for a while now. I would help them make the rooms their own later. They said they loved them and both yawned.

"Looks like two little sleepy heads need a nap huh?"

"Mmhmm" they said lazily.

"Ok come on." I picked up Zoey and so castiel picked up Zane. We walked them to their rooms and tucked them in. They both fell asleep almost instantly so me and castiel walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Wow I never thought that you would be a good mom. Let alone a great one." Castiel said teasingly.

"Well. Kind of what happens after you have kids. You get used to them." I stated.

"Well then. Now I have to prove I'm a good dad huh?"

"Yup." I laughed. He did too.

Castiel leaned in closer to me. "You know I really missed you" he looked at me with love in his eyes.

"I missed you too." I looked back at him with the same look. He leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and he did the same with my waist. He licked my lips to gain access and I happily obliged. We've done this before but Castiel must have felt he had to commit the way my mouth felt to memory. We broke for a little while to catch our breaths but before we could continue again Zane woke up and sat next to us.

"Hi momma!" He said happily.

"Hi baby."

"Hey wait I don't get a hello?" Castiel said jokingly.

"Sorry daddy. Hi!" He said to castiel.

"It's okay buddy. Did you sleep okay?" He was already trying his best to be a good father.

"Yes."


	28. Note

Authors note:

Hey guys so this actually isn't a chapter I just wanted to ask for some opinions and reviews in the story. Also in already thinking about my next story and can't pick on who to do it about. There will be a poll up on my page with some combinations I have already thought if. PM me if you have any other suggestions to. PLEASE VOTE!


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Castiel's POV

We were on the couch after putting the kids down for a nap. We started making out and before we could get any further than that Zane woke up. Damn having kids is hard I guess I gotta get used to it though.

"Hi momma!" He said that happily but what about me. I thought he actually liked me now. What did I do?

"Hi baby." She said smiling at him. She's really does have this mom thing down huh?

"Hey wait I don't get a hello?" I tried to joke but I honestly really wanted to know.

"Sorry daddy. Hi!" He finally said.

"It's okay buddy. Did you sleep well?" I asked trying to sound like a father.

"Yes" Zane replied. I guess he just has to get used to me and I have to do the same with him.

"Oh crap it's almost six. It really doesn't feel like it." Star stated while getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked while grabbing her hand.

"To go make dinner dummy. Hey Zane did you think your dad would be this dumb?" She asked jokingly.

"No I guess I'm smarter than both of you now. Huh?" Dang they both have my attitude.

"Hey I'm not used to this stuff yet." I defended my self.

"I know Castiel were only teasing." Star reassured me.

"Now can you let me go so I can actually make dinner?" I had just realized I was still holding onto her arm so I let go.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's okay. But hey how about you and Zane catch up a bit. Sound good?" She asked me with hope in her eyes.

"Okay." I states again and she left the room.

"So Zane...what's your favorite color?" I really didn't know what to ask him.

"Red. What about you?" He asked back.

"I like red too but I can't chose between red or black." I said honestly.

"Cool!" He seemed excited that we had the same favorite color.

"What's your favorite thing to do for fun?" I asked.

"Watch tv or play outside." He stated.

"Well I like being outside too just it's kind of boring when you only have demon with you." I told him.

"Well now you have me and Zoey!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah I sure do! And I wouldn't have it any other way." I said pulling him in for a hug.

"Daddy are you sure you're gonna be here from here on out?" He asked looking up at me.

"Hey like I said in the park. Your my son the only reason I wasn't there was because I didn't know. But now I do and I'm never letting you leave again." I told him sincerely.

"I love you daddy." He said calmly hugging me back.

"I love you too buddy."


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Castiel's POV:

I was talking with Zane for a good while and found out hat he actually is a lot like me. He even wants to learn how to okay the guitar which I can't wait to teach him now. As I was thinking star began to yell out from the kitchen.

"Castiel can you go wake up Zoey please!" She asked.

"Ok I am." I yelled back. I got up and walked into Zoey's room and saw the little angel sleeping. It was all thanks to her that I got star back. I wish I could of found her sooner though so this wouldn't have to happen so suddenly.

"Hey Zoey. Wake up." I shook her gently. I heard a groggy little voice instead of her squeaky one and I almost laughed.

"I'm up daddy." It came out as more of a whine.

"Hey your mom wants you so get up. Please. " I added that trying to sound more like a dad.

"Ok". She put her arms up like she wanted me to carry her so I did just that. I brought her out to the living room where Zane no longer was. I heard him laughing in the kitchen so I brought Zoey there instead.

I saw Zane sitting on the counter with star and him having a tickle fight.

"Having fun are we?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"Stating the obvious too, huh?" She shot right back.

"Touché" she just smiled at me with that perfect smile of hers.

"Okay everyone's up so I guess it's dinner time!" She exclaimed.

"Yay!" The kids said in unison. Star had set up the table nicer than it's been since I moved in here. She even did the dishes. I kind if felt bad now. She sat down the kids across from each other and I was across from her too. She had already set all three of our plates as we sat down. I felt bad and kind of lazy for it. But then she did something even weirder and picked her stuff up like she was about to leave.

"Hey castiel I'm gonna run out and pick some of the kids things up from violets, ok?" She questioned me.

"Yeah that parts fine, but aren't you going to sit down and eat for a minute?"

"No I'd rather get this done." And like that she was gone and I guess I was in charge of the two kids I barely knew how to take care of. Zane pulled me out of my thoughts though.

"Momma always does that." He stated.

"What?" I asked like he was speaking a different language. He looked and sounded sad while just poking at his food. I looked over to see Zoey doing the same thing.

"She will always leave during most meals. We barely see her eat." He stated again.

"Do you know why?" I asked. They both shrugged their shoulders.

"Well I got a solution. I'll wrap up a plate for her and make sure she eats it. How's that sound?"

"You promise she'll eat it?" Zoey asked.

"I pinky promise." I extended my pinkies towards both of them. They instantly perked up and wrapped their pinkies around mine.

"Ok then now while I do that you two should eat your dinners." I told them.

"Ok daddy!" They said in unison again. I went and wrapped up a plate for Star.

~two hours later~I guess she was talking with Vi.~

Star finally walked in the door while me and the kids watched spongebob on TV.

"Hey I'm home!" She stated cheerfully.

"Hi momma!" They both exclaimed running to their mother to hug her.

"Hey star." I said while also getting up.

"Was everything okay while I was gone?" She asked.

"Yeah everything was fine." I told her.

"Good. I'm gonna go put the kids stuff in their rooms. Be right back." She told me.

Star came back in the living room fifteen minutes later.

"Ok guys it's bedtime." She stated.

"Aww five more minutes. Please!" They put on the cutest little puppy dog faces.

"Nope. Now come on bedtime." She stated again.

"Ok." They said in unison getting up and heading towards their rooms.

"Come on Castiel. They want you to tuck them in too."

"Oh ok." I said while getting up. We went into Zoey's room first. Star helped her get into her pajamas and then began to tuck her in and then have her a kiss.

"Goodnight baby." Star stated cheerfully. I assumed I was to do the same so I walked over and gave her a kiss as well.

"Night Zoey." I said just like star.

"Night momma night daddy!" She exclaimed. We then walked out turning off the light and shutting the door. We then headed to Zane's room. He was still trying to get into his pajamas as well.

"Momma can you help?" He asked struggling. I figured I should be a good dad so I beat Star to it.

"Thanks daddy." Zane said.

" no problem now get in bed before I tore you in it." I stated playfully.

"Ok." He said while smiling. Star came over to tuck him in and she have him a kiss.

"Night baby."

"Night momma." Zane said already looking sleepy. My turn I walked over and kissed him too.

"Night buddy."

"Night daddy." And with that we turned off the light and shut the door then were heading towards the living room. Star sighed and sort of collapsed on the couch. I knew she was probably hungry and headed towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" She questioned.

"You'll see." I stated and walked into the kitchen. I placed her dinner in the microwave and heated it up. When in was done I started off towards the living room again. I came back to the sight of Star sleeping on the couch. I shook her awake.

"Mmm. Leave me alone." She said groggily. I continued to shake her.

"Ok I'm up what do you want." She said getting a little angry.

"Did you eat while you were out?" I questioned. Her expression turned into a sad one.

"No." She wouldn't look at me.

"Well then your not going to sleep till you do." I said while handing her the plate. She looked surprised.

"Ok." She said sounding unsure.

"Why did you walk out like that. The kids said you do it all the time and they barely see you eat. Now you better tell me why you let this happen." I stated bluntly.

"I don't know Castiel. I just got into the habit I guess."

"Well your gonna get out of that habit so eat." She gave me a half hearted laugh and began to eat her food. Finally. Soon she was done and we were just relaxing on the couch. Weirdest night of my life. But it was a good one. I knew Star wouldn't want to get intimate right a way so I didn't push her. At least we went to bed that night with her in my arms. Thy was all I wanted. Her in my arms again.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Castiel's POV

I have been living with Star and the kids for about a week now and have yet to talk to Lys. I feel so bad for drifting away from him and I want I make it up to him. I just didn't know how. I was helping Star out in the kitchen as of now. It was still early and she decided to make breakfast. Maybe I should ask her.

"Hey Star?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how I haven't really been the best if friends with Lys right?"

"Yes why?"

"I wanted to make it up to him somehow and try to make it just like old times again. I just don't know how. Got any ideas?" She turned around and looked at me questioningly.

"Castiel he is your best friend. Surely you did not forget what he likes." What she said got me thinking. Lysander likes writing songs and poems, singing, and talking mostly. Maybe I should just go apologize. I do only apologize every so often and he knows that.

"Do you mind if I leave to go see him?"

"Not at all. Go make up with Lys an have fun. You deserve it." She stated happily. I then whipped out my phone to text Lysander.

"Hey Lys you busy?" I asked. As I waited I thought about what I would say when I meet him. I hope he will forgive me. Just then my phone buzzed.

"No. May I ask why?"

"Just meet me in the park as soon as possible. Ok?" I quickly replied back.

"Ok on my way." He answered. Oh thank god.

"Ok Star it's all set. I'm heading out love you!" I said while getting up. I kissed her and made my way to the door.

"Love you too!" She said.

Lysander's POV

Finally. It's been a while since star came back I was wondering when he was going to talk to me. I quickly got ready and headed out towards the park. On my way I just hoped that everything would be returned to normal.

Castiel's POV

I made it to the park and saw Lys by the gate.

"Hey Lys!" He turned his attention to me and waved.

"Hello Castiel!" He said back.

"Listen before you say anything I just wants to say. I'm sorry. I was a real jerk to you Lys and I just hope that we can be friends again. What do you say?" I quickly said. Lysander replied by hugging me tightly.

"Of course things can go back to normal. All I've wanted during this time was to have my best friend back." He stated.

"Woah buddy don't go soft on me now." Castiel joked. They both laughed. They spent the rest if the day talking and catching up. That even planned a few jam sessions for later.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Castiel's POV

Me and Lys were talking in the park after we finally made up. Things were looking up for me nowadays. I got Star back, met my two kids, and got my best friend back. Everything was returning to normal and I never realized just how much I missed that too. Me and Lysander were walking back towards my house. He insisted on meeting the kids because he was going to be the awesome uncle every kid needs. As we reached my door I pulled out my key and walked in. Lys following behind.

"Star! I'm home!" I yelled.

"I'm in Zoey's room!" I wonder why. Then I noticed Zane on the couch in some pretty nice clothes. Now I'm really confused.

"Hi daddy!" He cheered.

"Hey buddy what's up?" I asked trying to find out what was happening.

"Momma says that we need to go to school and that the teacher wants to meet us." The cheer left his voice.

"Daddy who's that?" He questioned making me remember that Lys was still here.

"This is your uncle Lysander."

"Hello little one. I understand that your name is Zane." Lysander smiled while Zane got up and came towards him. He signaled Lys to bent down and come closer to him. Then the unexpected happened and Zane grabbed Lysander's face.

"What's up with your eyes?" He asked. Lysander managed to get out if his grasp in the mean time.

"I have a rare condition that has given me two different eye colors." Lys stated.

"THATS SO COOL!" Zane cheered.

"Why thank you." Lys said with a little bow. Just then Zoey ran in wearing a cute little dress with her hair being a mess.

"What's so cool?!" She questioned.

"Zoey look! Uncle Lysander has two different eyes!"

"Woah really!" She ran towards Lysander looking straight into his eyes.

"Wow!" She said. Star came running in next.

"Zoey I told you not to move so I could do your hair." She scolded.

"Sorry momma." Zoey said sadly.

"It's okay but how about we just tie your hair up to save time."

"Okay." Zoey perked up. I guess she didn't want her hair braided.

"Hello Star." Lys greeted.

"Oh hi Lysander. How have you been?" She asked while coming over and hugging him.

"I've been fine. And you?" He hugged her back.

"I've just had my hands full for a while." She stated.

"Hey were not that bad!" Zoey and Zane said in unison.

"Yeah now your not but who do you think had to change your diapers?" She stated.

"Momma!" They said together again obviously embarrassed. Stat just laughed.

"Come on kids we gotta get going." She said leading them out he door.

"We'll be back later Castiel. I love you." She said as she gave me a quick kiss.

"Love you too." And with that they were gone.

"Well that was fun." Lys said.

"Yeah. They will calm down over time. You just gotta get used to it."

"I understand. So you wanna watch some movies?" Lys asked.

"Yeah sure."

~one hour later~

Stars POV.

Me and the kids walk back into the house to find Lys and castiel asleep on the couch.

"Okay guys. How about you go play in your rooms while I fix dinner. Be quiet okay?" I whispered to them. They nodded their heads and ran off. I went into the kitchen and started on dinner. I came out half an hour later and they were both still asleep. I decided I would go get the kids first.

"Zoey Zane come on its time to eat." I said while they ran off to the dining room. They were both in Zane's room playing. I walked out to the living room and guessed that I actually had to wake them up.

"Castiel get up." I said slightly shaking his shoulder.

"What" he said groggily.

"Come on and get something to eat."

"Oh okay. Can Lys stay for dinner?" He asked still half asleep.

" of course he can now get up." He did as I said and went to go help the kids.

"Lys wake up" he immediately did as I said and woke up.

"Star. What time is it?"

"It's around six. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would be delighted to." He said while standing and following me into the dining room. Castiel was setting everyone's plates while he kids washed their hands. As we were talking over dinner I remembered what Vi had told me.

"Oh hey guys. Vi invited us to a picnic tomorrow. How does it sound?"

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

"Sounds fun." Castiel said.


End file.
